Supreme Kai's Mission
by Crystal013
Summary: Supreme Kai, Shin, Kaioshin(or whatever his name is!) Is called forth for a mission at Jump City, California. Shin meets the Teen Titans. The only problem is Shin doesn't now what his mission is. What is Shin's mission? Will Robin trust Shin?


Supreme Kai

Everyone surrounded the crystal ball watching Goku battle Kid Buu, Shin was towards the back of the group at Capsule Corp. When everyone erupted into cheers, Shin knew Goku won, a tired and relieved smile came onto his face. The world started spinning around Shin, his legs gave out from under him and collapsed onto his side passing out. "Master!"Kibito yelled, catching the others attention. Bulma ran to Supreme Kai dropping to her knees next to Kibito, everyone quickly surrounded Supreme Kai but kept their distance. "It's probably from all the stress and pressure"Bulma said, gently rolling Shin onto his back. Bulma moved some of Shin's snow white hair out of his face in concern.

Suddenly Shin's eyes snapped open glowing light blue, unblinking. Bulma was surprised by this and jumped landing on her back and sat up. "Or not"Krillin said, "He's being called forth for a mission, it's rare"Kibito said in awe. "And for how long?"Piccolo said his arms crossed. "No one knows, it could be months or years"Kibito said, sadly looking away. Shin's body soon faded out of sight...

o Woods near Jump City, California o

Supreme Kai, the overseer of the Universe or also known as Shin appeared standing under a tree, in his home planet traditional clothing, and his ebony eyes returned to normal. He touched his ear, and felt the Kai earrings, he slowly put his hand back to his side, looking around his surroundings. He could tell he was still was on Earth, just own the other side of the world. He wasn't sure what the mission was but he will find out soon enough.

o Shin's Pov o

I sat down and began meditating, absorbing left over energy in the Universe to keep balance, but by doing that I became more stronger and powerful. A small price to pay, I know, but it's my job to keep balance in the Universe. When I finished, I moved on to light meditating but kept my guard up. I eventually stood up looking up into the night sky, I felt a evil to presence near by and two familiar Ki's. I took off into the sky, faster than the eye can see. I teleport in front of Thunder and Lighting, two trouble some teenage gods. "Thunder, Lighting"I said calmly, they looked down at me in total surprise, shock, and shame.

"Do you know what you two have done, are trying to get people killed"I said a bit coldly, they shook their heads slowly. "Then stop this mess you two made, you two know what to do"I said, disappearing from sight. I reappeared in the woods, two minutes later it started raining and the evil presence died away. I admit I am short, I come up to 5 feet and there's no denying it. It stopped raining, and there wasn't a drop of rain on me.

o Two Weeks Later o

I was meditating, I still did not know what my mission was, all I can do is wait. I felt someone in front of me, I stood up, opening my eyes, seeing an teenage girl in an blue cloak, Raven. "My, my, Raven you grown up into quite the young lady"I said giving her a small smile. She turned around facing me, "Shin!''Raven said allowing a small smile to come onto her face, running towards me, bending down to giving me a hug which I returned. I knew her because I was the one who taught her to control her powers when she was a little girl. "What are you doing here?"asked Raven, ending the hug. "My mission"I only said, but she understood.

"But that doesn't mean I can't spend sometime with you"I said sitting down, and she sat down. We caught up with each other exchanging stories. "Come visit me again sometime, and feel free to bring your friends"I said, waving good-bye. A month went by and Raven visited me as much as she could, during one of the visits I gave her a necklace that allowed her to show her emotions, without anything blowing up. Right now, I was meditating high up in an tree. Until I felt 5 ki's heading my way, and one of them was Raven. I teleported behind a tree hiding from them. "Raven, are we there yet?"I heard Beastboy impatiently said. "We're here, I know your there Shin"Raven said. I teleported in front of them, smirking, scaring them for a second except Raven.

I put a hand over my heart and bow. She rolls her eyes, "Guys, this is Supreme Kai, the overseer of the Universe, or just call him Shin, he was the one who taught me how to control my powers"Raven said, walking towards me giving me a hug, which I returned. She ends the hug, turning to her friends. All their jaws were on the floor in shock. Cyborg was the first one snap out his shock, walking up to me. "Wait, so your telling me, that this short kid, trained you"Cyborg said, Raven nodded slowly, "Yes I'm short, but I'm not a kid, far from a kid really"I said in amusement. "Oh yeah, then how old are you?"Beast Boy said crossing his arms smugly. "1,000,002,019"I stated boredly.

Beastboy's jaw dropped, his arms going backs to his sides in shock. "But on my planet, I would be considered a teenager"I mused, sitting down criss crossing my legs. 'I don't trust this 'Shin', what is he hiding'Robin thought, which made me roll my eyes. "So Shin do you have any powers?"Robin asked. "Nothing special, really, I can read minds, just your thoughts, that's it"I said, a sudden pain went through my head, making me grab my head, grunting in pain. A image of Majin Buu flashed in my head, my eyes snapped open in complete shock and fear. "Shin, what did you see"Raven asked concerned, I paled my hands shakily going to my lap, I slowly looked up at them, in a half-daze like state, my eyes wide in horror and fear. "Shin?"Raven said worriedly.

"It can't be..."I still in shock, I stood up abruptly, turning around, I clenched my fists tightly in rage and fear. I yelled in rage, punching a tree, making it fall from the force, skid yards away, and break apart. I wasn't even out of breath, I turned slightly around looking at the Teen Titans. They looked shocked at my display of strength, all except Raven. Raven walked forward, putting a hand on my shoulder. I turned my gaze to the ground. "It's him"Raven stated, I nodded shakily. "Um, hello! Remember us? What's going on?"Beastboy asked, impatiently. Before I could answer him, Raven beat me to it. "I'll tell them"Raven said, I nod, she let go of my shoulder.

When she finished her explaination, they knew what was going on. I sensed two Ki's heading towards us, it wasn't Buu though. I floated up into the air, up into the sky. I blasted the two figures headed towards us. I floated back to the ground, "You said had no other powers"Robin fumed. I looked at him, "I don't have powers, that was the truth, it's called Ki, energy, not powers like others tend to call it"I stated calmly, suddenly Gohan and Goku appeared in front of me, which started me and the others. "What was that for!?"Gohan cried in Japanese. "Oh, uh, hello, kids"Goku said in Japanese, taking in there appearance, stratching his head. He whispered in my ear, "Sorry, we felt a sudden spike in Ki, and came to check it out." I smiled slightly, "It's fine, Goku" I frowned, "Kid Buu is alive, you must leave and get to safety, I'll take care of it"I said fluently in Japanese.

"But-"I gave them a glare, silencing them. "Leave. Now."I said sternly, "Or I'll tell Chi Chi"They paled, "We'll be going now"Gohan said grabbing his father's shoulder and they dissapeared out of sight. "Who were they?"Cyborg asked, "Some friends of mine I made in Japan, Heros, the protecters of Earth, I came to them for help to defeat Majin Buu, but apparently even the Strongest warrior on Earth couldn't defeat him"I explained swiching back to English.

"He is coming for me, it is now up to me to defeat Buu"


End file.
